


Sparks

by celestialshimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, TWfemslashexchange, punk florist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden is a punk who works as a florist, and Kira is a customer who keeps buying flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/gifts).



> To bruises/ohfemslash! I had so much fun writing this for you, and I really hope you enjoy it :)

 Braeden sighed deeply and stared intently at the clock, willing the second hand to speed up. Twenty more minutes, twenty more minutes, twenty more minutes…

Ordinarily, she loved her job. On a typical day, she was happy to work with the McCalls and closing up was actually the worst part of work. But Scott was on vacation with his fiancé for two more days now, and it was Boyd's day off, and Melissa had fallen ill with a stomach bug this morning, so as a result Braeden was alone in the florist shop. That had led to an incredibly stressful day for her, and she couldn't wait to get home to relax for the entire weekend.

The door swung open, and Braeden pasted a smile on her face as she turned towards the customer. "Hi! Welcome to Beacon Hills Blossoms, how can I help you?"

"Whoa, you are not the kind of chick I'd expect to see in a flower shop," said the customer, who was apparently some sarcastic asshole who thought he was original.

Braeden stifled a groan, and instead raised her pierced eyebrow. "Well, I'm the person who's here today. Would you be interested in placing an order or buying something now?" She wanted to say something harsher, but she did have to be a good little salesperson. At least she could present the guy with an either-or situation here, and so hopefully hurry him along.

While it took more of Braeden's less than subtle prompting, the customer eventually ordered a dozen red roses to be delivered on the next business day, and then at last left.

Then, just a few minutes until Braeden was planning to flip the sign to closed and start cleaning up for the night, another customer burst in.

“Hi!” she said, a little breathless. “I know I’m super close to closing time, sorry! Is it too late to buy flowers?”

This new customer’s friendly attitude immediately motivated Braeden to be friendly in return while helping her. “Not quite,” she said with a genuine smile. “You still have a few minutes.”

The customer smiled so brightly her face seemed to glow. “Oh, thank you so much!” she exclaimed. “What are some bouquets you have that are relatively affordable, but still really cheery?”

“Well, we have some nice zinnias in the window display, and a mix of carnations and tulips over here,” Braeden said, gesturing to each bouquet as she mentioned it. The customer carefully looked at each one.

“This one’s closer to his favorite color,” she murmured as she stroked a petal of a carnation. “But… well, I really shouldn’t take up too much time deciding when I’m already so late, should I?” she said turning to wards Braeden with a sheepish expression on her face.

Braeden shrugged. “I don’t know where you have to head after this, but if you don’t mind me getting out the broom to sweep up as you look, you ought to have plenty of time.”

Again, the customer dazzled Braeden with a grateful grin. “Wow, you’re amazing. Thank you, really!” Braeden couldn’t help but feel her heart pound faster.

Despite all Braeden's reassurances, this customer seemed to be determined to finish quickly. When the shop was this close to closing time, it was really just common courtesy, but her apologetic and appreciative attitude meant a lot to Braeden. And, she couldn’t help but think, it was in total contrast to the guy she’d had to deal with earlier.

“Thank you so much!” she said again while Braeden gave her the vase of daffodils that had caught her eye.

“No problem,” Braeden said as she rang up the purchase. “Cash or credit?”

Suddenly the customer looked sheepish again. “Oh, I guess I don’t have enough cash with me, so here…” She handed Braeden a credit card from her wallet, but then pulled out several bills. “I have this though, hopefully enough for a tip to thank you…” She trailed off again.

“Oh, that’s really sweet,” Braeden said, as an inexplicable blush started to slightly tinge her cheeks. What was with her? She handed the customer’s card back to her, and as she did, the customer pressed the money into her hand.

As their hands touched, Braeden fought the urge to jump. It was like static electricity had shocked her as they touched, and she stared into the other girl’s deep brown eyes.

Braeden was the first to tear her gaze away, but couldn’t help but stare again after the other girl cheerily said “Goodbye!” and left the shop with her flowers in her hand.

She whispered the name she’d seen when swiping the credit card - Kira. Kira Yukimura. It seemed to send shivers up her spine, but the taste of the words on her tongue were the sweetest she’d ever experienced.

 

~~~

 

Braeden really didn't know how Kira Yukimura had crawled under her skin like this, how she had captivated her mind (and dare she even think it? her heart too). But in the following weeks, it became abundantly clear to Braeden that her first impression of the other girl - her initial attraction, the instinctual desire to learn more about her - seemed to be spot on. To Braeden's delight, Kira returned to the shop several times to buy flowers, and they got to know each other a little more. Every time they met, Kira was as sweet and endearing as she had been on that first day. Braeden found a side of herself being drawn out that only a few others ever saw.

Boyd noticed the difference in her attitude towards Kira from how it was towards most other customers, and spoke up one stormy day while they were arranging flowers together.

"So, that Kira girl," he said suddenly.

Braeden quickly looked up, but his face was calm and expressionless. "Yes?" Braeden asked, trying to sound as casual as he had but knowing she failed, probably seeming defensive.  _Damn it._

"Well, you aren't on a first name basis with most customers, even regulars. So." A crack of lightning outside punctuated his words, and Braeden had to keep herself from flinching.

"Boyd, if you want to ask me something, can you please just do it?" she replied in exasperation.

Boyd smiled slightly. "What, is there something to ask about?"

Braeden picked up one of the daisies and hit him on the nose with it. "Shut up, you brought it up in the first place."

Shrugging, Boyd carefully put the daisy back in its proper place in her bouquet. "Don't damage the merchandise. And fine, if you insist. What is going on between you two?"

Braeden sighed a little and flipped her braids over her shoulder. "Nothing, Boyd. She's just a really sweet person. I met her that day when I ran the shop all alone, and she was easily the friendliest face I'd helped in a while - and it's unusual to have an experience with a customer that good when they come in only just before closing time."

She had hoped that would put a stop to Boyd's questions, but instead his eyebrows shot up. "Just before closing time? And she was polite enough to not just make you tolerate her, but actually like her?"

"She's really likable," Braeden said, definitely defensive this time.  _Damn it again_.

Boyd's eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile broke out across his face. "Likable, mm? In what way, then?"

Braeden pressed her lips together tightly. "Oh, shut the  _fuck_ up," she snapped.

If it were possible, Boyd's grin grew wider. "Introduce me, at least?"

" _What_?" Braeden asked sharply. His eyes flicked to a place over her shoulder, and Braeden whirled around to see a rain-drenched Kira. She didn't know if the thunder outside or her own voice had drowned out the sound of the bell as Kira had entered, but either way she felt mortified. How long had she been there? How much had she  _heard?_

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Blossoms," came Boyd's amused voice when it became clear that Braeden was too surprised to say anything at the moment. "How can we help you?"

Kira smiled brightly, causing Braeden's heart to flutter slightly. "Hi! Maybe I should stand over here to not track in too much water..."

At Kira's ever-endearing considerate nature, Braeden found the ability to speak again. "Don't worry, Kira. Half a dozen people have been in here since the storm started, and if it gets too bad before the end of the day I'll just make Boyd do some extra cleaning." She elbowed Boyd, hoping he'd actually listen to her this time with the nonverbal  _shut up_.

Mercifully, he did as Kira smiled again, gratefully, and walked over to the display of gardenias. However, Braeden's luck didn't last long, because after Boyd trimmed the last stem of his flowers, he followed over. "So, Kira, I've seen you in here before but we haven't really met. I'm Boyd."

Even from across the room, Braeden could see a slight gleam in Boyd's eye before he turned away from her. Never before had she wished so much that he would just revert to how quiet he used to act whenever he was around her or someone else he didn't know well.

"Hi Boyd!" Kira said brightly. "It's nice to meet you. I think I remember seeing you also!"

"Probably, though you see Braeden most of the time you're here, right?" Boyd said with an innocuous tilt of his head.

Braeden was mentally cursing Boyd in every language she knew, but immediately softened her gaze from the daggers she'd been staring into the back of Boyd's head once Kira turned to face her. "Yeah, we've gotten to know each other recently!" Kira answered.

"Kira has come in here pretty often," Braeden said with a smile. "Speaking of which, what are you looking for today?"

"I'd love to order a garland of lilies! I saw a gorgeous one in the window the other day when I was walking by, and I was telling my mom all about it," Kira said, her eyes twinkling.

"All right, we should be able to deliver it this Friday," Braeden said, making note of it. "And do you want it delivered to the same address you have put down before?"

Kira shook her head. "No, this time to my parents' house. Here, I can write it down for you."

After she had done so and paid, she checked her watch. "I need to run now, but thank you! I can't wait to see what she thinks of them."

"I hope she loves our flowers as much as you do," Braeden said, enjoying the grateful expression on Kira's face that her words brought out. However, she then frowned as Kira walked to the door. "Wait, you can't go out like that! It's still pouring!"

Kira shrugged. "I'll be okay, and as much as I wish I had time to just wait it out, I don't..."

"Hang on," Braeden said, and hurried behind the counter to pick up her backpack. She opened it and walked back to hand Kira her small umbrella, carefully taking off the soaked plastic that she had wrapped it in after arriving. "Use this to get home."

Kira's eyes widened. "Oh Braeden, are you sure?"

"I can get a ride home," Braeden assured her.

With a nervous smile, Kira nodded. "Well, if you insist..." She hesitated, before stepping forward to lightly hug Braeden. "Thank you so much."

Braeden smiled back, forcing herself to stay calm, barely noticing the dampness now on her apron and sleeves from the rain. She returned Kira's wave as the other girl walked out the front door, the bell jingling - audibly, this time, and followed by another crash of thunder outside.

It took her a minute to notice Boyd staring at her. "What?" she demanded, annoyed to be jarred from her thoughts of Kira. And come to think about it, she had more reasons to be annoyed with Boyd.

"You  _really_ like her," he replied, sounding a little awed. "I mean, I thought you had it bad before, but you give her your umbrella? You hate storms even when you don't have to get wet, and you also hate having to ask Melissa to drive you unless you really need it for some reason or another."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Braeden, wishing that she could come up with a better way to defend herself, but with Kira still on her mind it was hard to really think of something mean to say.

Boyd huffed a little. "Wow," he just said shaking his head a little. "So, why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Braeden knew she must be blushing terribly, but scowled at Boyd as best as she could. "Because she probably has a boyfriend."

He looked surprised. "What, has she said something about having one, or being straight?"

"No, but come on. This is the first time she's bought flowers for her parents, who else could she have been buying flowers for all these other times?"

"Well, it could be for a girlfriend," Boyd countered. "Not to be stereotypical, obviously, but it is a possibility."

Braeden rolled her eyes. "First, that wouldn't change things much, because even if she were into girls, I still couldn't ask her out if she's in a relationship. And second, she's mentioned a "he". So, doubtful."

Boyd shrugged. "Maybe it's not for a romantic partner at all."

Braeden scowled again. She wanted to tell him to stop being unrealistic - to stop getting her hopes up. But the memories of Kira's arms around her for even just the briefest of moments, that made her want to wish he was right.

 

~~~

 

Kira looked up when the doorbell rang. Before she could stand to see who was there, her mom cried out "I got it! Stay with your father, Kira."

"How did she even know you were on your way over there?" asked Ken Yukimura with a quiet chuckle. Kira smiled back at him, and gently patted his hand.

Her mother's voice was indistinct, but then Kira could hear her call from downstairs "Kira! Did you order flowers again?"

Suddenly, Kira remembered that today was Friday, and the garland she had ordered was arriving. Her heart skipping, she jumped up without pausing long enough to tell her father where she was going. As she dashed down the steps, she wondered if this time, it would finally be Braeden delivering her flowers.

Sure enough, the stunningly beautiful florist was who she saw in the doorway talking to Noshiko. Kira beamed when she saw her. "Hi Braeden! Thanks for bringing these over here. Mom, aren't they gorgeous?"

"Oh, they are... but you really didn't have to," said Noshiko with a soft sigh. Even as she said so, she delicately stroked the petal of a cream-colored lily.

"I wanted to," said Kira, stepping closer to squeeze her mother's hand. "Want to go show it to Dad?"

Noshiko sighed again, more deeply but also happily. "Don't spend all your money on flowers, Kira," she said before she went upstairs.

Kira watched with a little smile, and then Braeden said "So I guess she likes them?"

Laughing a little, Kira nodded. "Trust me, that was her way of saying she absolutely loved them. She doesn't get as overexcited about things as I do," she said with a shrug.

"I like the way you get excited about things," Braeden said softly. When Kira's eyes widened, the other girl looked as surprised as Kira felt."I mean..." _  
_

"Thanks," Kira said softly, her cheeks warming up but she looked Braeden resolutely in the eye. "That's really sweet of you to say."

Braeden broke the eye contact, looking down at her feet. Then Kira could see her brow furrow. "What did your mom mean about you ordering flowers 'again'? I thought this was the first time you ordered them for her."

Kira tilted her head slightly in confusion, not sure why Braeden was changing the subject. "No, it's not. It's just the first time I've had them delivered here. I got a bouquet once for myself, but the rest have all been for her - or really, more for my dad. She likes them a lot, but they're more for him."

Braeden looked up at that, still appearing confused. "Your dad?"

Kira nodded a little, pressing her lips together. "He's... he's been sick. In the hospital a  _lot_ lately. His kidneys..." her voice trailed off, not sure of how to continue.

Braeden's hand flew to cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Kira. Is he going to be okay?"

Kira shrugged a little. "We... we think so? Hope so? His sister has come over from Connecticut to be his donor for a transplant. Part... part of the problem is he donated one of his kidneys a few years ago, when he was still fine. He wasn't high risk for any sort of renal failure so..."

"I'm so sorry," Braeden said again softly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine," Kira said, shaking her head a little. "Don't worry."

She searched her mind for a way to change the subject. "Who did you think I was getting flowers for, then?" she suddenly wondered aloud. _Could it be that... no._

Braeden suddenly blushed. "I don't know... maybe a boyfriend..."

Kira shook her head, and bit her lower lip as she considered the risk of what to say. "No, I'm single... and lesbian," she added, hoping that saying the second part wasn't a mistake.

Judging by how Braeden's face lit up, it wasn't. "Oh! I - I'm glad to hear that. Uh, so am I. Or well, the single part - I'm polysexual, to be specific, but very into girls..."

Kira couldn't help but keep an enormous grin from spreading across her face. "Oh my god - seriously? I've been flirting with you for weeks now, and I was sure you weren't interested in me, or were straight-" She abruptly cut herself off. Braeden hadn't said she was interested in Kira at all, even if it was a reasonable guess from all of what she had implied. And until just now, Kira admitted she was interested either.

Braeden's jaw dropped. "Me, straight? Never! And - you were  _flirting_ with me?"

Kira bit her lip again, nodding nervously. She'd already said it, she might as well just humiliate herself further...

"God, can I kiss you?" whispered Braeden, stepping closer to her. "I've wanted to for so long now?"

"Then why haven't you?" Kira asked, her voice embarrassingly high. She stepped closer as well until they were almost touching.

"You kept buying flowers! I assumed you were in a relationship! It's not my fault, okay, I-" Kira cut off whatever Braeden was going to say next, because her lips were  _so close_ , and if she thought about it she hadn't yet properly answered the question if they could kiss.

Braeden melted into her arms, hands clutching at Kira's jean jacket. Kira noticed with an electrifying burst of arousal that Braeden had a tongue piercing, and she gently flicked her own tongue against it experimentally. Braeden made a noise that was hot for about a half-second, and then utterly mortifying when Kira heard a slight coughing sound from behind her.

Kira instantly broke away, turning around in horror to see her mother standing there with her mouth slightly open.

"Hi Mom..." Kira said nervously. She knew her parents supported her sexuality completely, but even if she were straight she wouldn't want to make out with someone in front of them.

Noshiko stood stunned for another moment, but then she smiled. "Kira, why didn't you introduce me to your girlfriend yet? Or tell us about her!"

Kira felt both relieved and apprehensive at her mother's words. While she was relieved that her mother wasn't appalled by their public display of affection, she and Braeden hadn't said anything yet about whether they were officially dating, and she didn't feel comfortable calling them girlfriends if Braeden didn't want to.

However, Braeden stepped beside her and entwined their fingers together. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Yukimura. Kira and I only just now really... decided anything about our relationship, or else I'm sure she would have told you already - you must know even better than I do how sweet your daughter is."

Kira squeezed Braeden's hand gratefully. Noshiko smiled again, and waved them over. "Well, come upstairs then! Meet Kira's father!"

"Oh my god, Mom, please tell him not to embarrass me," Kira said desperately. Or worse, embarrass Braeden. There was a low chance of it, but he might say something about Braeden's piercings, or how part of her hair was dyed bright purple - more likely he would intend it positively, but she more than knew how her dad could mean to say something helpful but basically just put his foot in his mouth. She wanted to shudder at the flashbacks to high school.

"Don't worry, I bet Boyd will completely top anything embarrassing your dad does," Braeden whispered. "He's worse than family."

Kira laughed a little, but was still nervous. With Braeden's hand still clasped tightly in hers, though, it was a lot easier to be brave.

 

~~~

 

Another roar of thunder echoed outside, and Braeden buried her head deeper under the covers. Kira, still half-asleep from before she was abruptly awoken, reached out to touch her girlfriend's shoulder in concern. "Braeden, what's wrong?"

"Don't like thunderstorms," Kira could only barely make out through gritted teeth.

Kira couldn't help but laugh a little. "The big, bad punk? Really, babe?"

Braeden moved the blankets away only long enough to glare icily at Kira. "Shut the fuck up."

While she was obviously trying to look mean, she only endeared herself to Kira, making her feel apologetic. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, you're still a total badass."

Braeden mumbled something again, something that sounded like "work in a fucking  _flower shop_."

"You're still the coolest, most badass, incredible punk I've ever met," Kira insisted. She then burrowed under the covers herself to join Braeden. "C'mere, Braeden." Braeden moved slightly closer, and when Kira put her arms around her, she was shocked to feel her girlfriend shaking. "Babe, are you sure you're all right? How can I help you?"

"Be here," Braeden said softly. "Too many experiences being alone in thunderstorms."

Kira nodded, but wasn't sure if Braeden would be able to see. "Absolutely," she whispered.

She began to rub Braeden's back, and brushed their noses together. "Stop!" Braeden laughed and pulled her face back slightly, but kept the rest of her body pressed up against Kira.

"You think that tickles? Your hair is in my face!" Kira teased, brushing a few of Braeden's braids off of her cheek. She hadn't really minded, but anything to both tease Braeden and take her mind off the storm. She loved Braeden's hair, which was now a vivid emerald green rather than black and purple.

Braeden deliberately blew on Kira's cheek, and both of them broke out into giggles.

"Sorry for snapping at you," Braeden said after a minute of comfortable silence.

"It's okay," Kira said, snuggling closer. "If I'd known how bad storms were for you, I wouldn't have said what I did."

Braeden sighed. "I just don't like talking about it."

"Do you normally just hide it? One of the first times we met, there was a thunderstorm and you barely seemed to notice." Kira hoped that Braeden would be okay with her asking that.

"It was in the daytime, and the shop, and everything... it was different. And one of the first times we met?" Braeden challenged. "It was right before we actually started dating, which as you always point out to me, took for-fucking-ever."

"I do  _not_!" laughed Kira. "Not anymore!"

"You do," insisted Braeden. "You just don't tell me it's my fault anymore. You accept either of us could have - and probably should have - asked the other out earlier."

"I don't mind too much how this ended up working out, though," said Kira, trying not to yawn. "I like us. A lot."

"You sleepy, babe?" Braeden asked, stroking her cheek.

"A little bit," Kira admitted.

"I'll be okay," said Braeden. "You don't need to be awake; the thunderstorm won't bother me if you're just here in my arms."

 _You are so fucking sappy_ , thought Kira fondly.  As sleep threatened to overtake her, she whispered "I love you."

"Love you too," Braeden said as she hugged Kira tighter.

"Love you  _more_ ," Kira said, smiling a little as she always did when she said that, and rested her head against Braeden's as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
